Between Yesterday and Today
by mrs.racho
Summary: WONKYU,GS, girl!Kyu,AU, OOC, banyak typo, abal. Jika dulu kita berbeda, maka sekarang pun kita berbeda.
1. Chapter 1

Between Yesterday and Today

Cast : Cho Kyuhyun

Choi Siwon

Author :

Genre : fluff, sweet romance.

Rate : T memungkinkan akan naik menjadi T+ atau M

Warning : GS, girl!Kyu,AU, OOC, banyak typo, abal.

Disclaimer : WonKyu saling memiliki satu sama lain. Ide cerita milik mrs racho

Summary : Jika dulu kita berbeda, maka sekarang pun kita berbeda.

Happy Reading

Siapapun tidak akan pernah tahu bagaimana masa depan.

Tidak ada satu orangpun yang menyangka bahwa kita yang dulu akan menjadi seperti ini.

Apapun itu masalalu adalah sejarah panjang kehidupan kita.

Dan masa sekarang adalah hidup yang harus kita jalani.

_"Ya, apa lihat-lihat?" seseorang menatap kepada seorang namja tampan dengan dimple smile nya sambil berkacak pinggang._

_"mwo? pede sekali kau Cho Kyuhyun." Namja tampan itu menatap tajam kepada seorang yeoja bersurai coklat ikal panjang bergelombang._

_"aku bukan pede, tapi ini memang kenyataannya tuan Choi." Yeoja bernama Cho Kyuhyun itu bersikeras bahwa namja tampan bernama Choi Siwon tengah menatapnya._

_"cih, aku malas berbicara dengan orang yang penuh percaya diri ini." dengan cueknya Siwon meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang menghentak-hentakkan kakinya kesal._

"hahaha, kenapa kamu menghentak-hentakkan kakimu baby?" seorang namja tampan berbadan kekar kepada seorang yeoja yang terlihat menghentak-hentakkan kakinya dengan pipi yang digembungkan dan bibir yang di 'pout' kan.

"kamu meninggalkanku berjalan sendiri Wonnie." Kyuhyun semakin memajukan bibirnya.

"hah kamu ini makanya kalau jalan itu cepat." Siwon kembali ke belakang dan menggandeng tangan yeojachingu nya ini.

TBC

Well, saya newbie mencoba untuk meramaikan ff wonkyu.

Dulu saya hanya sebagai reader saja.

Sekarang saya coba untuk membuat ff.

Bersediakah readers memberikan komentar nya untuk author?

Setidaknya untuk semangat author untuk meneruskan ff abal ini.

Gomawo.


	2. Chapter 2

Between Yesterday and Today

Cast : Cho Kyuhyun

Choi Siwon

Author :

Genre : fluff, sweet romance.

Rate : T memungkinkan akan naik menjadi T+ atau M

Warning : GS, girl!Kyu,AU, OOC, banyak typo, abal.

Disclaimer : WonKyu saling memiliki satu sama lain. Ide cerita milik

Summary : Jika dulu kita berbeda, maka sekarang pun kita berbeda.

Happy Reading

Siapapun tidak akan pernah tahu bagaimana masa depan.

Tidak ada satu orangpun yang menyangka bahwa kita yang dulu akan menjadi seperti ini.

Apapun itu masalalu adalah sejarah panjang kehidupan kita.

Dan masa sekarang adalah hidup yang harus kita jalani.

_"Ya, apa lihat-lihat?" seseorang menatap kepada seorang namja tampan dengan dimple smile nya sambil berkacak pinggang._

_"mwo? pede sekali kau Cho Kyuhyun." Namja tampan itu menatap tajam kepada seorang yeoja bersurai coklat ikal panjang bergelombang._

_"aku bukan pede, tapi ini memang kenyataannya tuan Choi." Yeoja bernama Cho Kyuhyun itu bersikeras bahwa namja tampan bernama Choi Siwon tengah menatapnya._

_"cih, aku malas berbicara dengan orang yang penuh percaya diri ini." dengan cueknya Siwon meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang menghentak-hentakkan kakinya kesal._

"hahaha, kenapa kamu menghentak-hentakkan kakimu baby?" seorang namja tampan berbadan kekar kepada seorang yeoja yang terlihat menghentak-hentakkan kakinya dengan pipi yang digembungkan dan bibir yang di 'pout' kan.

"kamu meninggalkanku berjalan sendiri Wonnie." Kyuhyun semakin memajukan bibirnya.

"hah kamu ini makanya kalau jalan itu cepat." Siwon kembali ke belakang dan menggandeng tangan yeojachingu nya ini.

_"Cho Kyuhyun kau berisik, ini masih pagi." Choi Siwon menegur kepada seorang yeoja yang sedang heboh bercerita dengan teman-teman kelas yang lainnya._

_"apa masalahmu Choi Siwon? Urusanku jika mau berisik." Kyuhyun menatap tajam dengan mata penuh menantang kepada Siwon._

_"tentu saja ini urusanku. Aku ini ketua kelas disini. Jadi aku harus menjaga ketentraman kelas ini dari yeoja berisik seperti kau." Balas Siwon tidak kalah sengitnya dengan mata penuh menantang pun kepada Kyuhyun._

_"teman-teman lain tidak ada yang terganggu, justru mereka senang dengan suasana ramai seperti ini dari pada sepi seperti dikuburan." Ujar Kyuhyun membalas ucapan Siwon._

_Semua yang ada dikelas hanya bisa diam menonton adegan yang hampir sama setiap hari eh maksudnya setiap pagi. Mereka telah terbiasa dengan pertengkaran dua orang manusia lawan jenis ini dan yang dipermasalahkan pun sama setiap hari. Kyuhyun yang berisik dan suka bercanda bersama teman-temannya dikelas dan Siwon sebagai ketua kelas merasa harus membuat kelas ini tenang dan damai, setidaknya begitulah pemikiran Siwon. Pertengkaran mereka yang tidak akan pernah ada habisnya._

_Besok harinya, Choi Siwon sebagai murid yang paling rajin datang pagi sama seperti Kyuhyun nampak sedang menjawab latihan soal-soal ujian akhir mengingat mereka saat ini sudah di tahun akhir di SMA atau bisa dibilang ini Senior Year mereka._

_Sudah hampir setengah jam dan bel masuk akan berbunyi sebentar lagi. Yeoja manis yang bernama Cho Kyuhyun belum juga sampai di kelas._

_"kemana yeoja berisik itu?" Tanya Siwon dalam hati._

_"apakah ia tidak masuk?" lagi-lagi Siwon bertanya kepada dirinya sendiri._

_Sesuatu yang aneh merasuki dirinya, biasanya saat ini ia akan mengabiskan tenaga dan waktunya hanya untuk bertengkar dengan Kyuhyun._

_Seseorang masuk ke kelas dan menuju meja Siwon kemudian menyerahkan sebuah surat kepada Siwon._

_Siwon sebagai ketua kelas pun berhak membaca surat itu._

_Ternyata itu surat izin dari orangtua Kyuhyun yang isi nya berupa Kyuhyun tidak bisa menghadiri kelas hari ini karena ada acara keluarga lebih tepatnya menghadiri acara pertunangan oppa nya-Donghae- di Seoul._

_"huh, ternyata dia tidak masuk. Kelas ini pasti akan sepi." Gumam Siwon._

Seorang yeoja nampak sedang berkumpul dengan teman-temannya yang lain di salah satu meja kantin milik Kampus mereka, Seoul University.

Mereka terlihat sedang asyik membicarakan sesuatu dan diselingi dengan tertawa bersama sampai seorang namja tampan datang dan ikut duduk di meja yang sama dengan mereka diikuti teman-teman dari sang namja.

"ini sudah siang baby, kenapa masih berisik eoh?" namja tampan itu duduk disebelah sang yeoja dan merangkul pinggang langsing yeoja bernama Cho Kyuhyun tersebut.

"apa itu menjadi masalah untukmu Wonnie?" Tanya Kyuhyun kepada sang namjachingu Choi Siwon.

"aniya, aku justru senang dengan kamu yang berisik seperti ini." ujar Siwon mencubit hidung mancung Kyuhyun.

"dulu aja, kamu pasti melakukan apapun supaya aku tenang." Goda Kyuhyun kepada Siwon.

"itu dulu baby, sekarang aku menyukai nya." Balas Siwon.

"jadi Kyuhyun memang sudah suka ribut seperti ini dari dulu?" Tanya Ryeowook.

"ne. _baby_ ku ini memang suka suasana ramai seperti ini, penuh candaan." Jawab Siwon.

"kalian tahu, dulu saat ia tidak masuk, kelas menjadi sangat sepi dan suasana nya menjadi aku dan tidak mengenakkan." Tambah Siwon.

Teman-teman mereka yang lain hanya tertawa melihat Siwon yang meringis kesakitan karena cubitan Kyuhyun di pinggangnya.

"appo baby." Keluh Siwon.

"kamu membuat aku malu Wonnie." Cemberut Kyuhyun.

Dimulailah Siwon membujuk yeojachingu nya yang sedang dalam masa ngambek itu.

_"sudah di putuskan, bahwa yang akan menjadi icon sekolah kita untuk acara festival tahun ini adalah Choi Siwon dan Cho Kyuhyun dari kelas 3 A." ujar seorang wakil kepala Sekolah SM high school di depan kelas Kyuhyun dan Siwon._

_Kyuhyun mengacungkan tangannya._

_"ya,ada apa Kyuhyun-ssi? Apakah anda keberatan?" Tanya guru tersebut._

_"ne songsaengnim. Saya sekarang sudah kelas 3 dan akan mengikuti ujian akhir. Kenapa tidak adik kelas saja yang menjadi icon sekolah?" ujar Kyuhyun yang seperti nya keberatan._

_"bagaimana dengan Siwon-ssi?" guru tersebut bertanya kepada Siwon terlebih dahulu sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun._

_"saya bersedia songsaengnim. Menurut saya ini hal terakhir yang bisa saya lakukan untuk sekolah ini." ujar Siwon bijak._

_Kyuhyun nampak menundukkan kepalanya, sedikit membenarkan ucapan Siwon mengenai hal terakhir yang mungkin bisa ia lakukan untuk sekolah ini._

_"bagaimana Kyuhyun-ssi? masih keberatan?" Tanya gutu itu lagi kepada Kyuhyun._

_Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepala nya "saya setuju songsaengnim." Angguk Kyuhyun akhirnya._

_Festival sekolah._

_Kyuhyun nampak sedikit susah berjalan dengan menggunakan highheels setinggi 9cm ini dan jangan lupa ia di haruskan memakai dress dengan make up tipis yang membuat wajah manisnya makin terlihat._

_Siwon yang menunggu Kyuhyun didepan ruang make up dengan setelan jas yang hitam dengan kemeja yang senada dengan dress Kyuhyun terlihat bosan menunggu Kyuhyun._

_"kenapa yeoja lama sekali kalau berdandan?" gumamnya sendiri._

_"hei kau, bantu aku, palli." Sebuah suara mengejutkan Siwon dan langsung membalikkan badannya. Di hadapannya kini berdiri seorang bidadari cantik yang turun dari kayangan ah abaikan di hadapannya kini berdiri seorang yeoja manis. Lihat saja wajahnya yang putih itu, pipi chubby yang nampak merona, hidung mancung, bibir plum dengan lipgloss warna alami, menambah kesan natural di wajah Kyuhyun._

_Siwon melanjutkan pandangannya pada leher dan tubuh Kyuhyun. Sungguh tubuh yang langsing dan proporsional dan sepertinya sangatpas masuk dalam kukungan._

_"hei." Suara itu kembali membangunkan Siwon yang sedang asyik melamunkan objek didepannya ini._

_"ah ne. ayo." Siwon segera menutupi salah tingkahnya dengan segera berjalan duluan meninggalkan Kyuhyun._

_"ya, bukankah tadi sudah aku katakana batu aku, heels ini menyiksaku." Keluh Kyuhyun._

_"eh? Arraseo." Siwon mundur kebelakang dan menggandeng tangan Kyuhyun dengan kaku._

"menurut survey yang dilakukan, dikampus ini pasangan yang paling serasi adalah Siwon-ssi dan Kyuhyun-ssi." Hangeng sebagai ketua BEM kampus sedang mengadakan rapat dan mengundang pasangan WonKyu dalam rapat tersebut dikarenakan mereka memang bagian dari BEM, selain Hangeng punya tujuan lain mengundang mereka.

"apa maksudmu Hangeng-ssi?" Tanya Siwon tidak mengerti.

"begini Siwon-ssi, untuk acara penerimaan mahasiswa baru tahun ini, kampus kita mengadakan acara semacam prom night dan kami dari pihak kampus meminta Siwon-ssi dan Kyuhyun-ssi untuk menjadi raja dan ratu prom night yang tugasnya nanti memberikan mahkota tersebut kepada mahasiswa baru." Jelas Hangeng-ssi.

"tapi kenapa harus kami? Bukankah masih ada raja dan ratu prom night dibawah angkatan kami Hangeng-ssi." ujar Siwon keberatan.

"itulah masalahnya, raja prom night tahun lalu sedang mengikuti acara di luar kampus. Dan lagi kalian yang berdua yang paling serasi diantara yang pernah kami pilih." Hangeng mencoba untuk membujuk Siwon yang keberatan.

"bagaimana baby?" Tanya Siwon kepada Kyuhyun yang duduk tenang disebelahnya.

"aku mau, kapan lagi Wonnie?" Kyuhyun menyetujui permintaan Hangeng-ssi.

"aku tidak mau mereka kembali melihat dirimu yang cantik seperti itu lagi baby." Bantah Siwon.

"tidak apa-apa kok. Kan ada kamu yang melindungiku dari tatapan lapar mereka." Senyum Kyuhyun membujuk Siwon.

"hah baiklah Hangeng-ssi, kami setuju." Ujar Siwon akhirnya.

Didalam hatinya ia sangat cemas memikirkan babyKyu nya ini. ia tidak mau kejadian beberapa waktu yang lalu terjadi. Di saat Kyuhyun tampil cantik di kampus dan menghasilkan tatapan lapar dari para namja di kampus ini dan membuat Siwon kebakaran jenggot melidungi baby nya dari tatapan mesum itu.

TBC

Well chapter depan adalah endingnya.

Gomawo untuk dukungannya.

Saya senang banyak yang merespon ff abal saya ini.

Jeongmal gomawoyo untuk **ratnasparkyu/guest/choihyun93/siwon cute/kayla wonkyu/WKS0711/irmawks/wonkyulove/anin arlunerz/denia/shin min young/wonnie/rikha-chan/evil kyu/rainie yang/choisangkyung.**


End file.
